random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Qatar Airways
Marvel Super Hero Island is notable for its comic-book styled architecture. Many of the building interiors are created in what could be considered comic book perspective, with exaggerated lines and angles. Many exteriors are painted in a special paint which appears to change color based on the angle from which it is viewed – sometimes purple, sometimes orange. Perhaps most notably the buildings are all labelled generically, as one would expect the buildings in the background of a comic panel to be: "Store," "Shop," "Food," and "Comics." The area is home to a variety of dining outlets and merchandise shops. Food and beverage items can be purchased from Captain America Diner. Merchandise items can be bought from a variety of themed stores including Spider-Man Shop, Marvel Alterniverse Store, Comic Book Shop and Oakley. 16 years after Islands of Adventure opened, Reagan Farmer revealed a new trend for his other videos by uploading Qatar Airways in August 2016 as part of a expansion that will convert his YouTube channel into a intense adventure brought to life in a dramatically themed environment. The Wall Street Journal reported a rumour from "people familiar with the matter" that Universal Studios Hollywood was going to add their version of Islands of Adventure's Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The report also detailed the possibility that Universal Parks & Resorts would open additional Harry Potter-themed areas at Universal Studios Singapore and Universal Studios Japan as well as a location in Spain. This report was widely relayed by other media sources. On 6th December 2011, Universal Studios Hollywood announced The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Universal Parks & Resorts executives Tom Williams and Ron Meyer were accompanied by Warner Bros executives, the Governor of California Jerry Brown as well as James and Oliver Phelps who played the Weasley twins in the Harry Potter films. The announcement came with very few details of what would be built. It did confirm that the Gibson Amphitheatre would be demolished. The last show at the Gibson Amphitheatre was held on 6th September 2013, prior to its closure and subsequent demolition. King Kong: 360 3-D takes guests to a recreated version of Skull Island from Peter Jackson's 2005 award-winning blockbuster remake King Kong. It employs 3-D HD imagery on two 200 ft tram motion, wind and water and scent resulting in an immersive two and a half minute film. King Kong 360 3-D replaced King Kong Encounter. In 2008, a three alarm fire started when a worker using an acetylene torch for welding accidentally let it set fire to the surroundings. The Los Angeles County Fire Department had reported that New York Street and King Kong Encounter had burned down. Aerial news footage from a helicopter captured the Courthouse building surviving fire for the third time in its history, with only the west side of it being slightly charred. Over 516 firefighters from various local fire departments as well as two helicopters dropping water had responded to the fire. 14 firefighters and 3 Los Angeles County sheriffs' deputies sustained minor injuries. The fire was put out after 12 hours, during which time firefighters encountered low water pressure. Destroyed were 40,000 to 50,000 archived digital video and film copies chronicling Universal's movie and TV show history dating back to the 1920s including the films Knocked Up and Atonement, the NBC series Law & Order, The Office, Miami Vice and CBS's I Love Lucy. It was reported that King Kong Encounter would not be rebuilt after a three alarm fire and would eventually be taken over by King Kong 360 3 D. Universal changed its position and announced plans to rebuild the King Kong attraction, basing the new attraction on the 2005 film adaptation of King Kong. The Special Effects Stages and Backdraft attractions were closed to make way for Transformers The Ride, having been announced in 2008. King Kong 360 3-D also opened. Universal Studios Hollywood closed T2-3D Battle Across Time for Despicable Me Minion Mayhem, with Springfield opening on 28th March 2015. Krusty the Clown appears on a screen in front of guests and prepares to pick the first family to ride his Thrilltacular Ride. Sideshow Bob appears in a Scratchy costume and steps on Homer Simpson's foot causing him to yell "D'oh!" while Krusty is not looking and Krusty picks the Simpson family. Krusty asks them to pick another group to go with them and Bart chooses the riders. While Krusty leads them into a waiting room, Sideshow Bob bursts out into evil laughter. Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "Funhouse" room by a team member. Krusty leads the Simpsons into a backstage area where Grampa and Maggie Simpson are told not to ride due to safety restrictions because Maggie didn't meet the 40 ft requirements and Grampa had certain heart conditions that could've been aggravated. Krusty leads the Simpsons into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride before Sideshow Bob appears and knocks Krusty out and tells the Simpsons to enter the ride vehicle. Sideshow Bob then tells the Simpsons and the riders that they must watch a safety speil from Itchy and Scratchy. The Squeaky-Voiced Teen appears on a TV screen in the ride cabin and tells the guests that they are with him. He then says to keep the screaming down so he can study for a math test, because he will get kicked out of the audio visual club if he doesn't get a C or higher. Sideshow Bob cuts off the teenager's signal and takes control of the screen by telling them that he has taken over Krustyland and pulls a lever from thrilling to killing. The ride features regular characters from The Simpsons and features the voices of the regular cast members. The Simpsons Ride's queue video features a brief animated cameo from Doc Brown who is voiced by Christopher Lloyd. The four-minute ride uses 80-foot IMAX Dome screens and Sony Projectors. There are 24 ride cars, and approximately 2000 people can ride it per hour. The projection system features new digital technology which makes the resolution four times better than most digital movie theatres. The video is projected onto two dome screens which are made of 416 panels and are approximately 80 ft tall and 85 ft wide. The projector itself uses a custom-made semi-circular fisheye lens to project undistorted images and plays at a rate of 60 frames per second. The animation in the ride uses computer generated 3D animation rendered by Blur Studio and Reel FX rather than the traditional 2-D animation seen on The Simpsons Ride and the queue and pre-show of the ride. The animation reference was provided by Film Roman, the animation studio that animates the series. Each car contains 12 speakers and a Dolby 6.1 surround sound, while the domes contain an additional 90 speakers. Brady MacDonald of the Los Angeles Times speculated that an expansion of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter would see attractions such as Diagon Alley and Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts replace Islands of Adventure's Lost Continent themed area. In December 2011, Universal Parks & Resorts announced that they would be expanding The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. The expansion was described as "significant" by officials. The announcement came just four days after Universal Studios Florida announced that they would be closing their Jaws ride in January 2012. Demolition of the Jaws ride and the surrounding Amity area began. Further details about the expansion of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter were announced in May 2013, with officials confirming that the expansion would predominantly be set in the adjacent Universal Studios Florida theme park and would feature attractions themed after Diagon Alley and London. In January 2014 officials announced the name of the flagship attraction would be named Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts. In July 2014 Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts opened alongside other attractions in the newly added Diagon Alley section. Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts is a steel roller coaster with a track length of 2,000 ft. In summer 2011, a man got struck with an object and had to get his eye removed due to the amount of damage. On the same day that the man got hit, Universal Studios announced that the coasters would not duel until an investigation was completed. In mid-October 2011, Universal made the decision to remove the dueling aspect of the ride permanently without any explanation to what caused the injuries. Universal CityWalk Osaka links Universal City Station with Universal Studios Japan's entrance, and is a 3 floor shopping mall filled with numerous shops and restaurants and a 10 Screen Movie Theater Cinema Complex, which has a takoyaki museum. In 2004 a 35-year-old woman from Osaka Prefecture suffered nerve damage in her right wrist which affected the use of two of her fingers. This occurred when her hand got stuck in a safety bar of the E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial attraction as an employee pulled it down to secure it. Universal Orlando Resort features four official on-site hotels: Loews Royal Pacific Hotel, the Hard Rock Hotel, Loews Portofino Bay Hotel & Spa and Cabana Bay Beach Resort. All four hotels are located in close proximity to the Universal Orlando theme parks. The hotels offer guests free water taxi or shuttle bus service to the Universal Orlando theme parks. Loews Sapphire Falls Resort is set to open in Summer 2016. The location of the resort will be across Adventure Way from Cabana Bay Beach Resort. It will become the fifth resort hotel at Universal Orlando Resort. The resort will feature 1,000 rooms, including 77 suites. It will bring the number of on-site hotel rooms at Universal Orlando to 5,200. It will also be a full service resort. The amenities will include Early Park Admission to Universal’s theme parks, a full-service restaurant that will include scenic views and outdoor dining, a Caribbean-themed lobby lounge, poolside bar and grill, quick-service marketplace, valet service and a fitness center. Eastern Air Lines used Orlando as a hub during the 1970s and early 1980s, and became "the official airline of Walt Disney World." Following Eastern's demise, Delta Air Lines assumed this role, although it later pulled much of its large aircraft operations from Orlando, and focused its service there on regional jet flights, specifically with Atlantic Southeast Airlines and Chautauqua Airlines – all part of the Delta Connection system. All Delta Connection services ended on 30th September 2008. After the merger with Northwest Airlines, Delta Connection's services to Grand Rapids started. Delta Connection services to Raleigh/Durham also started and services to Miami began on 27th March 2011, but services to Miami have ended. In 2004, Hurricane Charley caused minor damage to Orlando International Airport when it struck on the evening of 13th August. Normal service resumed as soon as the weather cleared. Many amusement parks in the Orlando area closed early and Animal Kingdom remained closed. This was only the second time in history that a Disney park was closed due to a hurricane with the other occurrence being Hurricane Floyd. The approaching hurricane also forced several cruise ships to reroute their paths, and forced rail service between Miami and New York to shut down. In April 2015 SeaWorld officials began teasing the upcoming announcement of a new thrill ride for their flagship park in Orlando in Florida. The only detail revealed was that the roller coaster would be 200 ft in height and would become the longest, tallest and fastest roller coaster in the city. On 27th May 2015 SeaWorld officially announced the construction of Mako, which is named after the mako shark and are the fastest species of shark in the ocean. Mako will become the anchor attraction to a new park area themed to sharks in general, and will be located adjacent to SeaWorld's existing shark attractions, such as the Shark Encounter aquarium and its attached Sharks Underwater Grill restaurant. It is the first new attraction added to SeaWorld Orlando since Antarctica Empire of the Penguin opened in 2013, and the first new roller coaster since Manta opened in 2009. Mako has 9 designed airtime moments. The original Journey to Atlantis made its debut in 1998 at SeaWorld Orlando, and was the first roller coaster to be installed at the park. Along with Wild Arctic, it was one of the park's only thrill rides until the arrival of Kraken. Journey to Atlantis begins as the boat is propelled via friction drives into a water flume meant to resemble an underwater canal. A siren beckons the boat closer until the mythical realm of Atlantis comes into view. The boat enters the city and all appears well but soon the siren's true form is revealed, and the boat is carried up and out of the temple on a roller coaster chain lift hill. After a left-hand U-turn the boat starts up a second lift hill, entering a dry flume at the top of the hill that carries the boat to the large splash-down drop. The attraction's on-ride camera captures the boat's photograph as it slides down to the water below. The boat makes a right-hand U-turn leading to a short drop and a final lift hill that leads back into the temple for one final encounter with the siren. At the top of the lift hill, the boat is now on a roller-coaster-type track. The boat escapes from the siren into the darkness, down a spiraling drop to the left before swooping up and landing in a final splash-down pool. The boat makes one final U-turn to the right before returning to the station. In August and September 2011, SeaWorld Entertainment filed trademarks for "Antarctica" to be used for a theme area, and "Empire of the Penguin" to be used for an amusement ride. This led to rumours that SeaWorld Orlando would replace its Penguin Encounter exhibit with a dark ride. A report by the Orlando Sentinel confirmed these plans, citing government filings and interviews with people familiar with various elements but SeaWorld Orlando would not publicly reveal its plans. SeaWorld Orlando announced a multi-year expansion plan featuring the opening of Turtle Trek and Antarctica Empire of the Penguin. Although details of the ride were not released, creative director Brian Morrow said that the ride would be the coldest attraction in the world (Brrr!), and would follow the journey of a tiny penguin. The park revealed further details about the attraction in which guests would ride in eight-person vehicles, choosing among two levels of intensity. The surrounding area would also feature a new penguin habitat, restaurant and store. Construction continued into 2013, with construction walls coming down one week before the attraction's opening. The cost of the attraction was reported to be in excess of $40 million. On 19th February, SeaWorld Orlando announced that Antarctica Empire of the Penguin would open on 24th May. It had no soft opening period. Instead, it opened to a select number of travel media and bloggers, before its public opening. On 24th May 2013, SeaWorld Orlando opened Antarctica Empire of the Penguin to the public. The opening drew thousands of guests to the ride, with some waiting more than four hours to board. 1 of the penguins escaped the open-air enclosure by leaping out of the water and into the public viewing area. 2 years after one of Antarctica Empire of the Penguin's penguins escaped, Reagan officially announced Skull Island: Reign of Kong, which is due to make its début in January 2016 and is an intense all new adventure brought to life in a dramatically themed environment. The new attraction will tell a powerfully told story where Reagan becomes part of the next generation of the King Kong legend. It begins as Reagan is transported deep into a wild and mysterious world, where his mission is to upload videos of unknown origin but where he is soon fighting for his own survival. The journey takes him through a perilous jungle ruled by prehistoric creatures, a foreboding underworld of caves concealing unspeakable terrors, and face to face with Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. Skull Island Reign of Kong will feature +1 by Martin Solveig featuring Sam White. The track was released in France as a digital download on 6th July. It was written by Solveig and Samantha Urbani and C. Low. +1 has peaked to number 31 on the French Singles Chart, and has also charted in Belgium and the Netherlands. +1 was given an official UK release on 27 November 2015 and will emulate the success of Solveig's previous single Intoxicated. The security cameras become inoperable and the lights go out, which leaves the player with no defense against an attack. Music will play and it will go pitch black, and if the player is not lucky enough to survive to 6:00, Freddy Fazbear will jumpscare the player who then loses the game. An early example of an Internet screamer is The Maze by Jeremy Winterrowd. The player is supposed to use their mouse to move a red square along a given path without touching the wall. As the player progresses, the walls get smaller and smaller, making it more difficult for the player to avoid touching the walls and forcing the player to bring their faces closer to the screen. Once the player reaches Level 3, the walls get so thin that it becomes very, very difficult to avoid touching the wall with Regan MacNeil from The Exorcist'' ''suddenly appearing on the screen along with a piercing scream. Internet screamers became reaction videos Reagan films as he tries to prank his nanny to click on an Internet screamer and record her reactions. The first Internet screamer reaction video was uploaded on YouTube in May 2006 by Can't We All Just Get Along. The video features a boy sitting at a desk while playing The Maze. In the video, he asks, "Why can’t I touch this?" and shortly after a horrifying image of Regan MacNeil pops up with a piercing scream. The boy screams and hits the screen repeatedly and runs to the person filming him and starts crying. In 2004, K-Fee launched a series of advertisements that featured a peaceful clip, such as a car cruising through a grassy hillside or two lovers running toward each other at a beach. The clip is interrupted by a zombie popping up on the screen along with the frightening scream and at the end of the advertisement appears the slogan So wach warst du noch nie, which translates from German to You’ve never been so awake. Freddy Fazbear first appeared on 28 November 2015 under the Heathrow Connect brand. Heathrow Connect was designed principally for the use of airport staff and West London residents for travel to Heathrow or Paddington. Originally, Heathrow Connect was not intended to be used as a cheaper but slower alternative to the Heathrow Express service from Paddington to Heathrow Airport. Every Heathrow Connect service is overtaken by an Heathrow Express service en route, and at London Paddington trains were originally advertised on departure boards as running to Hayes & Harlington. Now, Heathrow Connect is marketed as a much cheaper way to reach Paddington from Heathrow Airport and vice versa with a single fare of £10.10, which includes a 25 minute journey. Heathrow Connect uses the Relief Lines of the Great Western Main Line between Airport Junction and London Paddington, replacing some stopping services operated by the former First Great Western Link. These lines were electrified as part of the Heathrow Express project as a diversionary route. The lines are electrified at 25 kV AC overhead and feature Automatic Train Protection. To access the airport spur without crossing the Main Lines, trains in both directions use the flyover track originally built for Heathrow Express trains heading towards Paddington. This arrangement means that Heathrow Connect trains to the airport use the flyover in the opposite direction to normal operation, and trains from Heathrow Airport must cross both slow lines on the flat. As part of Crossrail works, the flyover is being rebuilt to overcome these limitations. Heathrow Connect services run half-hourly between Paddington and Heathrow Central, calling at Ealing Broadway, West Ealing, Hanwell, Southall, Hayes & Harlington and Heathrow Central. Hayes & Harlington is the location of the junction for the Heathrow Airport branch. For this reason, the lines through the station are electrified with 25kV AC overhead power, although they only continue along the Airport branch. The main line to Reading will be electrified in 2016 as part of the project to modernise the Great Western Main Line. The junction itself consists of two ground level high-speed turnouts from the main lines, the 'down' line curving away to the left towards the Airport and the 'up' line passing over a major concrete flyover construction to clear the up and down main lines before joining the up main line on the flat. This arrangement permits a London-bound electric train to join the main line from Heathrow at the same time as a Reading-bound train passes along the down main line – if there were simply a flat junction one of the trains would have had to be held to allow the other to pass. Heathrow Connect services jointly run with Heathrow Airport Holdings and FirstGroup also serve the station. On Sundays Heathrow Connect services are extended to Heathrow Terminal 4 but do not call at West Ealing or Hanwell. Heathrow Connect will be absorbed into the Crossrail service in May 2018. Crossrail will extend current train paths through a central London tunnel as services to Shenfield. Heathrow Connect has a complex operating structure. The rolling stock and on-board staff are supplied by Heathrow Airport Holdings through the Heathrow Express company. For the portion of the journey between London Paddington and Hayes & Harlington, these are leased to Great Western Railway, and the service is classed as being "operated" by the latter. Between Hayes & Harlington and Airport Junction, it runs using open-access rights obtained by Heathrow Express. Beyond Airport Junction the track is owned by Heathrow Airport Holdings, which have an agreement with Network Rail until 2023 for access paths on the Great Western Main Line. Heathrow Express runs along the Great Western Main Line from London Paddington to Airport Junction. The line from Airport Junction to the airport terminals is owned by Heathrow Airport Holdings and maintained by Network Rail. The line is electrified at 25 kV AC overhead and uses Automatic Train Protection. An interim service called Heathrow FastTrain ran to a temporary station called Heathrow Junction in 1998, where a coach took passengers the rest of the way. The full service began on 23 June 1998, with four trains per hour running in each direction and are operated using Siemens Class 332 electric multiple units. In 2005, a service called Heathrow Connect was started, operating a twice hourly stopping service along the route using Class 360 Desiro's. In 2008, Heathrow Express was diverted to serve the new Heathrow Terminal 5 in lieu of Heathrow Terminal 4. The company employs 435 staff, 90% of whom work on trains or stations, and 72 of whom are train drivers. Trains depart London Paddington every 15 minutes from 05:10 until 23:25, and there is a similar quarter-hourly service in the return direction. At London Paddington they use dedicated platforms 6 and 7, although on occasions other platforms are used. Heathrow Express has been generally well received, not least because steps were taken to reduce the environmental impact, including disguising ventilation shafts as barns. When Heathrow Connect was uploaded on 28 November 2015 at 11:11, Reagan began working on his plans for 2016 by introducing the Suzuki Celerio and the Vauxhall Viva. The city cars by Suzuki and Vauxhall had previously made their début in June and July 2015 but they never caught on the Hyundai i10's success on 9th March and were removed. 4 months later Reagan revealed that the Celerio and the Viva would return in January 2017 as part of a seven-year contract available contingent on performance criteria being met. Ryan International Airlines began operating flights from California to Hawaii and Mexico. The McDonnell Douglas DC-10 aircraft were operated with Skyservice USA titles and wore the livery of Airtours International Airways. In 2000, the Skyservice USA titles were replaced with SunTrips titles on the aircraft. Ryan would operate SunTrips flights using Boeing 757-200 aircraft in Ryan's own livery. The airline was wholly owned by Ronald Ryan until late 2005, when it was purchased by commercial real-estate firm Rubloff Development Group. Ryan operated a number of AirTran Airways flights between Atlanta and the US west coast in 2003 and 2004, after which AirTran began operating the flights with their own Boeing 737 aircraft. It maintained large operations in Milwaukee, St. Louis and Boston for Funjet and Apple Vacations. These contracts were terminated following the failure of European carrier Futura International Airways, from which Ryan leased several aircraft. On 11th January 2013, Ryan International Airlines' CEO announced that the airline had gone into liquidation. It ceased operations. On 31st January 2013, AJET Holdings LLC signed a purchase agreement to buy Ryan International Airlines out of bankruptcy with plans to restart the airline under the AstraJet name, operating commercial and charter flights out of Europe to Florida, the Far East and Hawaii. The purchase was completed on 4th March 2013, with AJET taking control of Ryan's Part 121 scheduled air carrier license and collective-bargaining agreement with flight attendants and pilots. On 10 November 2008, Ryanair Flight 4102 suffered undercarriage damage in an emergency landing at Rome–Ciampino Airport, after experiencing bird strikes. The registration number of the aircraft involved was E I-D YG. The port undercarriage of the Boeing 737-800 collapsed and left the aircraft stranded on the runway, and closed the airport for over 35 hours. As well as damage to the engines and undercarriage, the rear fuselage was also damaged by contact with the runway. In November 2009, Ryanair announced that negotiations with Boeing had proceeded poorly and that Ryanair was thinking of stopping the negotiations, which then put at 200 aircraft for delivery in 2016 and simply returning cash to shareholders. Boeing's competitor Airbus was mentioned again as an alternative vendor for Ryanair, but Michael O'Leary and Airbus CCO John Leahy dismissed this. In December 2009, Ryanair confirmed that negotiations with Boeing had failed. Plans were to take all 112 aircraft already on order at that point, with the last deliveries occurring in 2012 for a total fleet of over 300. In March 2010, the on board mobile phone service provided by OnAir was temporarily unavailable because of the contract having been terminated after a 13 month proving period. On 30th April 2014 Ryanair confirmed that they have ordered 1 more Boeing 737, with 4 of them to be delivered in 2015 and the last one to be delivered in February 2016 and is set to bring the number of aircraft on order to 180. On 8th September 2014 Ryanair made a commitment to order 100 new Boeing 737 MAX 200's for delivery from 2019. Three months later Ryanair finalized their order for up to 200 Boeing 737 MAX 200's. The order includes 100 firm, and 100 purchase rights. This made Ryanair the launch customer of the Boeing 737 MAX 200. In 2010, Airbus launched the Airbus A320neo with new engines to improve fuel burn and operating efficiency. It was initially planned to enter service in 2016 and was later moved up to October 2015. Boeing increased 737 production to 42 per month in 2014 and plans to increase rates to 47 per month in 2017, and 52 per month in 2018. GKN PLC is unable to ramp up production, which threatens Boeing's goal of producing 52 MAX versions per month by 2020. On 31st October Reagan uploaded Focus and revealed that he expects to finish his YouTube career in 2022. He had been linked with a move to retire but he signed a new three year deal with YouTube, taking him up to 2018. That could mean Reagan retiring from YouTube in 2022, aged 22 - with a maximum of 2,000 videos to his name. Reagan will introduce a stunning camera angle from the Season 3 episode "All at Sea" in Bexhill, in which the narrator says that the horizon of Bexhill is packed with sails flapping against the blue skies. Hitler tells Thomas that he wishes he could sail to far away lands but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. Harold tells the two characters that the boats are there for the Regatta and that it's his job to hover around in case he's needed. Hitler asks Harold if he's ever been to the horizon, and Harold says that he can land on ships, anywhere, anytime. But there is worse to come. That night, a huge storm sweeps across Bexhill and causes havoc: trees are blown onto the line. Percy says that he doesn't feel safe in the Smelters but KDA ignores him and plays Turn the Music Louder to stop the storm from hitting Brighton. Thomas feels sorry for KDA and wishes there was something he could do to make things better again by saying, "Yes, indeed. But what? We can't mend broken trees." Galantis put things right at the last minute by playing 10.87 seconds of the Kaskade remix of Runaway (U & I), which is accompanied by a thumping sound that is repeated for the entire scene where the children run for cover due to a spring rain shower. Hitler speculates that the Soviets might have captured the railway bridge over the Oder but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tells Ariana Grande what she wants but Grande sings from the word "Hey" right through to the letter "Y." Hitler looks at Grande and a 1.79 second picture of Bexhill is used causing Hitler to hang up the phone. That night, Thomas the Tank Engine gets Bexhill into trouble for causing KDA to play Turn the Music Louder. The flight attendant on board Southern Airways Flight 242 tells the 81 passengers to brace for impact but it's too late Category:Qatar Airways